


Iris

by yuyunismist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boys In Love, Fluff, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Very fluff for real, Vows, Wedding Night, Yunho is a romantic your honor, very short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyunismist/pseuds/yuyunismist
Summary: It is all in his eyes–the promise of forever.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a short prompt on my twitter, but thought why not post it... so here it is! WEDDING BELLS!
> 
> It's also for you Cherry, to be able to read it easier if you ever want to read it again.

The melody is slow, the piano notes delicate. It's their favourite song, and there is nothing else they could have hoped for their first dance. Their steps are light, as if they were on a path of clouds. 

The euphoria of their union, now official in every single aspect, is still running hot in their veins.

Yunho swirls them around, one hand on San's thin waist. He's tightly holding San's left hand in his free palm, his husband's fingers so small and delicate between his. The sight of their matching silver ring touching fills Yunho with an overwhelming sensation he can only identify as peace. They are slow dancing at a soothing pace. When the melody peaks up, Yunho allows himself to break the routine to encircle his arm around San, suddenly lifting him off the ground. San squeaks, surprised. But the corners of his mouth quickly shift into the brightest of smiles. Yunho would gladly go blind for this man. San's giggles are a bliss, and Yunho selfishly wants to hear it again. He lifts the petite man again, and again, making them twirl around the dancing guests.

There’s barely any stars harboring the skies tonight and Yunho doesn’t mind–he can find all of them in the corners of San’s beaming eyes. The gods above must be envious of San’s beauty, he cannot help but wonder. And they’d be right to.

Because San is beautiful, entirely dressed in white, a glow of unshakeable tenderness emanating from his petite frame. Beautiful.

The man’s so etherly beautiful, Yunho refuses to miss a single second. He’s trying so hard not to blink his eyes are starting to burn. 

“I love you,” it’s barely a whisper, a promise to himself and to his husband. 

He can hear San’s breathing, a small soothing sound defying the most beautiful sonnets written to date.

“I love you,” he repeats, “I’ve always known myself loving you and I’ll never stop loving you.” Emotions are rising up and perhaps he should pause and compose himself but Yunho gets the sensation that this cannot wait. He's enamoured, feeling so much and so intensely he _needs_ to get his words out. San needs to hear this. _He needs San to hear this._

“Even when I grow old, into this embittered person who despises the whole world, I will never cease to love you.”

Yunho is not a small man, by any means. He's tall, bulky and large trapezius muscle making it hard for most people to circle an arm around him. 

“For I don’t know what it feels like to not be in love with you.”

A gasp, soft cheeks turning rosy, it’s truly a sight. Yunho is falling in love all over again. “For there is nothing for me, Choi San, but to love _you_.”

San's staring at him like he holds the secrets to the universe. San’s staring at him like he _sees_ him, for the person he is and the person he wishes to be. Yunho wants to be small enough to fit inside his palms–small enough for San to hold tightly against his chest, enough to hide underneath his shirt and listen to his beating heart. The way San’s eyes lay on his face with the most loving gaze, it’s like he hears him and speaks to him. Yunho happily lays his bare soul; a story for San to read and San solely. 

“Yunho,” San utters breathlessly, “I love you too.” The little man lays a kiss on his lips, all tender and loving.

The lilies in San’s hair are falling a little bit, certainly shaken by the twirls earlier. It strongly resembles a cascade of petals, the white of the lilies contrasting with the dark strands of San's hair, giving the illusion of a star shower in a black sky. 

“I love you so much, I don’t want this night to end.”

Yunho hums, sharing the feeling, and devours San’s lips without a warning. 

This time he makes the kiss last, tender but hungry. Yunho hopes that San will let him take just as much time tonight, away from prying eyes; he wants to rediscover every bit of his husband's skin, every sensitive point that makes him docile and makes him scream. He wants to be able to kiss every inch, and leave as many marks as San's eyes have stars.

His steps slow down until they reach a final stop. San’s perks up, squeezing his hand in curiosity. The music is still going.

“It doesn’t have to.” He breathes. “I’ll marry you every day, and we can do this every night.”

San laughs, throwing his head back. A few lilies fall on the ground and Yunho’s afraid someone might step on them. His hold on his husband tightens. “What’s so funny?”

San eyes him fondly. “Baby, that’s a lovely image, but impossible to do.”

“It is,” The tall man pouts. “I can do anything if I put my mind to it, remembers?”

“Legally speaking, no, you can’t.”

“I’ll become an outlaw, then, if that’s what it takes.” Yunho’s tone is nothing but serious but maybe, _maybe_ he’s considering it.

San gifts him with a playful punch on the shoulder, tips of his ears redder than the wine they have been served earlier this evening. “I’ve always loved bad boys, I must admit.”

There’s always a light, right in the corners of San’s eyes; and it always shines the strongest when he’s looking at Yunho and Yunho, _oh Yunho_ is nothing but a man, unsure he deserves to be the centre of such undivided attention. It’s nerve wracking, to be in San’s presence. He’s so small, so lovable it touches Yunho’s foolish, sinner heart. Yet, he makes it so easy to share his feelings. It’s like San does not have a single mean bone in his little body, like he’s made to embrace Yunho, although his arms are too short to fully circle his body. They make it work somehow.

San makes breathing so easy. 

“Choi San,” he exhales. “Please, make me the luckiest man on earth. Do me the honour of marrying me every day. Allow me to get down on my knees and ask for your hand again and again, until you can no longer bear to hear the sound of my voice.”

He's a crying mess, all happy tears and puffy cheeks. His shoulders are trembling, fingertips caressing Yunho's wedding ring. “I do, today, tomorrow and every single day after that. There isn’t a universe out there where I do not marry you, Jeong Yunho.”

“Are you sure? Every single universe?” Yunho kisses him softly, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything else in my life.”

It’s all in his eyes, the way the lights flicker like fireworks, like he’s singing unwritten poems, like they speak their own language. A language reserved to them.

It only requires a glance, as they have never needed more, and Yunho believes him.

It is all in his eyes–the promise of forever.


End file.
